Anger Management: Davis's Journey
by maxinethebean
Summary: Fast forward a couple years to junior year in high school for the 02 gang, and things have certainly changed. But for Davis, it hasn't been for the better. Kari and T.K are a couple, causing Davis to sink into an angry and frustrated form of his former self. Add a mysterious girl named Maggie and her digimon into the description, and things will change drastically! NOT DavisxKari.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Intros are Dumb.**

_~ Hey, my name's Davis and I'm a junior in high school! Uh this is a diary sorta thingy that my therapist told me I should start writing except I hate writing... And school in general. She told me I have to write down my feelings and stuff because I am apparently a "rash thinker" so this way I won't do anything too dumb. I guess knocking T.K. out probably would have saved me from hooking myself a therapist huh? That was a dumb move I guess. Everyone thinks I'm a bozo though anyways so I really don't see the point to this but oh well. Maybe I'll enjoy this eventually. HA who am I kiddin'? Screw this writing shit I'm gonna go play some soccer with Vee- I mean myself. Oh sorry you don't like me to curse in front of ya so sorry. Do you read these Ms. Ryan? Guess I'll find that out if you ask me about it! See ya! ~_

Davis closed his notebook. If he hadn't written in pen, he probably could have gotten rid of the Veemon thing fully but he settled for simply changing the subject. He wanted to clear his head to its normal emptiness by playing some good old soccer. He grabbed his car keys and the soccer ball, along with his new aviator shades. The goggles that he wore when he was a kid were wearing thin, but he didn't want them to break completely so he changed his eyewear.

"Veemon! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Davis yelled from his room. No one was home at the Motomiya house, so Veemon could be anywhere in the house. After waiting about a minute, Davis began looking for him. As soon as he walked by the kitchen, he discovered Veemon. He found the blue dinosaur stuffing his face with leftovers.

"Yo! Earth to Veemon! Did you even hear me calling you?" Davis said with a chuckle. Veemon looked up from the fridge to see Davis waiting impatiently for him.

"What? I can't hear you because I'm stuffin' myself from ear to ear!" Veemon said and shoved another roll of bread into his mouth. Davis grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away from the food.

"You dumbass! My parents will be mad if you ate all of the food Veemon. And I wanna go play some soccer and you're coming with me!" Davis said and pulled Veemon out of the house. At that point, Veemon simply followed him. Unfortunately, the old soccer field closer to Davis was demolished for new buildings, so he'd have to drive to one in the next town about ten minutes away. He unlocked the doors to his Dodge Charger and hopped in the driver's seat. Veemon got in the passenger seat and put on a cloak so no one could see a Digimon in Davis's car. Davis put the keys in the ignition and turned. The car started smoothly and they were off to the field. Davis was a bit impatient, and it showed in his driving skills. He speeded down the highway, barely stopping for red lights and stop signs. Thanks to Davis's speeding, they arrived at the soccer field in less than ten minutes. Because it was a Saturday, the elementary school that usually occupied the soccer field wasn't there. So this was the day Davis took advantage to play his favorite game. The lot was totally deserted that day, so Veemon didn't need to be in disguise.

"All righty Veemon, ya ready?" Davis said excitedly and threw off his blue vest with flames. He stretched a bit and threw the ball at Veemon's head.

"Yeah let's go Davis!" Veemon said and slammed the ball hard with his round blue head. It bounced against Davis's chest. Veemon passed it back to him with his feet and they went about playing like that for a good while. Davis then spotted familiar faces walking by the soccer field.

"Oh god... Kari and T.K. I think I'm gonna puke." Davis said with a scowl.


	2. Here Comes the Calvary

**Chapter 2: Here Comes the Calvary**

_~ Yeah that was a damn mood killer. Sorry, I cursed again but I don't care right now and I'm about to curse a lot more because this is supposed to help me get my anger out right? Well let me tell you just how angry I was! Those fucking stuck up pieces of shit make me wanna puke every time I see them together or holding hands. Especially holding hands. I've been over Kari for a few years now but that doesn't mean I have to be happy for them. I hate T.K. even more though. I remember Tai said we would be really close friends like him and Matt are. Bullshit. Matt stole Tai's girl too so I'm not sure how he can be so calm about it. Maybe he's more mature than me, whatever... Honestly I could care less whether T.K. and Kari or together but they don't have to be so fucking entitled about it. They don't need to be rubbin' it in my goddamn face either. They treat me like shit. Like I'm unworthy of even talking to them. I bet its because they think I'm dumb. Yet who was the one who saved them all from MaloMyotismon? Oh right this fucker! Because they were all so weak minded that he was able to attack their dreams. But I'm not weak. One day they will see that. ~_

Davis turned his back to Kari and T.K, who didn't seem to notice him. But Patamon and Gatomon saw them and poked the couple.

"Hey look guys, its Davis and Veemon!" Gatomon said happily. Little did she know that Patamon and her were about as unwelcome as their human tamers. Veemon was just as jealous as Davis when it came to Gatomon. She chose Patamon over him and it still stung for Veemon. Davis and Veemon both groaned as they saw Kari and T.K and their digimon coming towards them on the field.

"Hey Davis, how are you?" Kari said politely. He simply scoffed.

"I was quite happy until you guys decided to join the party." Davis said bluntly. Kari looked down at the ground, not really surprised by his answer. But she looked hurt as well.

"Ugh Kari I don't know why you bother with this piece of shit. I mean really! I still have a black eye from him so let's just go if he won't be pleasant." T.K said and glared at Davis. He glared back.

"And guess who doesn't have a black eye? Me. Cause I don't fight like a pussy." Davis said and smirked. T.K let out a sort of growl and his hands clenched. This satisfied Davis greatly and he just smiled wider. Kari held T.K back from getting too close to Davis.

"T.K, it's really not worth it." Kari said and pouted. Davis chuckled. Meanwhile, Veemon and the other digimon were having a spat of their own.

"Veemon, why do you act like this? I mean Davis is your tamer but that doesn't mean you have to be exactly like him." Patamon asked nicely. Veemon looked away and scoffed.

"Nah you see me and Davis are suffering the same pain with you guys. T.K took the girl Davis liked, and you took the girl I liked Patamon." Veemon said bluntly and glared at Patamon.

"Wha-? Veemon I'm sorry I just don't like you that way! Patamon's just been around me for a long time now and I'm really happy with him so you need to get over this. And Davis needs to get over Kari!" Gatomon said, angry now. Davis heard Gatomon shout and he turned to her.

"And you think you're sooooooo fucking entitled don't you furball? You broke Veemon's heart a thousand times like Kari broke mine. You go be with that nut sack with wings. I'm not letting my best friend get hurt any more. C'mon Veemon we're leaving." Davis said and Veemon happily followed him to his car. Kari, T.K, Patamon, and Gatomon were all left with their mouths agape at the nut sack comment. Davis started up the car and sped off.

"Great. The one day I took to enjoy myself I can't even do that." Davis said with a sigh. Veemon looked up at his best friend and pouted.

"I'm sorry things aren't so great right now for us Davis, but it will always get better!" Veemon said with a smile. Davis returned the smile and patted Veemon on the head.

"Thanks buddy, you're always there for me." Davis said and smiled.

Meanwhile, a dark shadow was watching Davis ride away. She had seen the whole fight.

"Hmm... What a lovely aura he has. It's absolutely filled with anger."


	3. The Plan

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

_~ T.K and Kari are sooooo damn entitled! You know what? I don't need them anyways. I have Veemon and Ken... Except Ken moved even farther away so I can never see him anymore. It sucks cause he was the only one who seemed to get me. Every once in awhile I'll see him but it's not the same... It kinda sucks having no human friends you know? Like Veemon's my main man but he can't exactly pass as my friend on the street. I guess being friend-less kinda makes me a bit edgy and upset. I don't know why it's so hard for me to make friends. Yeah, I'm a tad bold and brash but I think I'm hot and funny and... Well... Who am I kidding? It's hard to like myself. Really really hard. ~_

Davis sighed and closed the notebook he just wrote in. He went over to the mirror hanging on the back of his bedroom door and began examining himself. He ran his hands through his thick mahogany hair and felt the odd sideburns that grew from his cheeks. He examined his tan skin and rather average height and build. He looked closely at his face. His eyes were the same color as his hair, but he did have one feature he prided himself in. It was his charming mouth and smile, full of perfect white teeth. Davis smiled at himself and liked how it looked. But he then examined the rest of himself once again and sighed.

"Veemon, am I really that weird looking for people not to talk to me? Or is it something else?" Davis said and frowned. Veemon looked upset that Davis would as that and jumped into Davis's arms.

"Davis, you're an amazing guy! I can't even grasp why people wouldn't wanna talk to you cause you're handsome and funny and you're the best friend I've ever had." Veemon said and looked sincerely at Davis.

"...Thanks buddy...You're the only one I have. I'm so grateful for you..." Davis said softly, squeezing Veemon tightly in his arms. Veemon soon felt wet drops coming from Davis's face. Veemon hugged Davis back tightly. Meanwhile, they were being watched from outside the window.

"He is definitely insecure. A perfect target. I think it's time for the plan."

Davis put Veemon back down on the floor. He felt an odd presence by the window, but there was nothing there. He shrugged and went to grab his wallet.

"All right buddy, well let's pig out on some chinese since we're so torn up. What do ya say?" Davis said with a smile. Veemon jumped for joy and nodded. Davis grabbed his sunglasses and headed out with Veemon to the car. Meanwhile, the strange figure that was watching him was about to make her move. She pulled out a mysterious device and made her way to a small apartment in the same town. She found a girl sitting quietly by the window sill.

"Are you ready for the plan?"

"Yes, Lady Devimon."


	4. Another Introduction?

**Chapter 4: Another Introduction?**

**(There will be two Oc's in this chapter and they are very important to the story, so I drew what they look like for reference. Here:**

**Maggie: art/Maggie-386496939 ill probably update that though**

**Oscuramon: art/Oscuramon-Evolutions-386496092)**

Davis pulled up to the buffet style chinese restaurant. His stomach rumbled and Veemon quickly donned a baggy disguise. They were both quite hungry and ran inside. They seated themselves at their usual table, and a waitress came up to them and brought them tea and water. After the waitress left, they ran up to the buffet table and began loading plates up. Davis was about to reach for the last egg roll, when another hand snatched it first.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Davis shouted at the roll stealer.

"Oh, did you want this? Too bad." A feminine voice said with attitude. Davis was enraged and turned to face this girl. When he did he was no longer angry because she was breathtaking. She was already a very tall girl, but the heels she wore made her even taller. She had long black hair down to her chest, which was a marvel in itself. Davis stared agape at her chest and the sheer size of it. She had wild green eyes that looked questioningly at Davis. She wore skinny jeans and a camisole with a simple greyish vest on top of it.

"YO! If you don't mind putting your eyes up to my face for a bit, we could debate over this lousy egg roll." She said rather impatiently. Davis snapped out of the trance and looked up.

"Oh yeah. Uhm, you can have it if you want. A pretty girl like you definitely deserves it more than me." Davis said and winked at the girl. She sighed.

"Like I don't get that line a lot! Wow you sure are cheesy aren't you? It definitely looks that way from the way you dress too." She said and giggled. Davis flushed red.

"Hey! I think this stuff I wear is pretty badass, and I was just trying to be nice, uh... hmm..." Davis said, having to stop because he hadn't gotten her name.

"The name's Maggie. And you're Mr. Cheese Ball, right?" Maggie said with a giggle. Davis sighed but laughed this time.

"I'm Davis actually, but I'll let cha call me Mr. Cheese Ball if you lighten up and let me sit with you." He said and nudged Maggie on the shoulder. She smirked.

"And you want me to let your friend sit with us too right? Cause I already have someone I'm with." Maggie said and pointed to her table. There was a smaller figure there in baggy clothes eating rather ravenously.

"Hey you got a short baggy friend too!" Davis said with a chuckle and pulled Veemon over to him.

"And your friend's name is?" Maggie said with a smile.

"Oh this is Vee- Vince. This is Vince!" Davis said with a nervous smile. Maggie bent down to look closely at "Vince". It only took her a few seconds of looking at him before she burst out laughing.

"Dude, that's a Digimon!" Maggie said and continued giggling. Davis grew bright red, astonished she even knew about Digimon.

"WHA-? I don't e-even know what you're talking about!" Davis said, stuttering. But Maggie just continued to laugh.

"Don't worry, Davis. I have a Digimon too." Maggie said and motioned over to her table. Davis and Veemon followed her with full plates to the table. There, Maggie pulled the hood off of her "friend".

"This is Oscuramon guys!" Maggie said happily. The larger bird-like digimon smiled at Davis and Veemon. Oscuramon was a bit taller than Veemon, and had dark purple feathers. They were quite ruffled towards her back, and she had bright blue eyes and talons. Her beak was a peachy color, and it was similar to a hawk's beak.

"Wow, what a cool looking Digimon, Maggie!" Davis said with a smile and held his hand out to Oscuramon. She smiled and took his hand and shook it.

"ANd your Digimon is...? Obviously he's not Vince." Maggie said with a giggle. Davis chuckled and Veemon took down his hood.

"Well this is Veemon. He's cool but not as cool as me!" Davis said and winked playfully at Maggie. Veemon punched Davis in the shoulder, and it amused Oscuramon.

"As cheesy as introductions are, could we eat now Davis?" Veemon said and looked longingly at his huge plate of food.

"Of course! Let's dig in!" Davis said and began shovelling food into his mouth


	5. Sleepover

Chapter 5: Sleepover

About forty five minutes later, Maggie, Davis, and their Digimon all finished eating at the buffet. Davis sat back in his chair, stuffed to the brim with food.

"Damn that was nice! I always cherish my chinese food." Davis said with a smile. Maggie smiled back and stood up.

"Ok well that was fun. It really sucks we have to part now..." Maggie said and looked at Davis with a pout. Davis was sad as well. The first person to actually enjoy spending time with him in a long time, and now they have to leave each other? Davis wouldn't allow it.

"Who says we have to part ways now? It's Saturday night, you could sleep over if you wanted. My parents are more of the liberal type so they won't care if I have a girl sleep over. That, and you're also the first human friend I've had in awhile!" Davis said, slightly embarrassed. Maggie looked like she was thinking a bit, but then looked at Davis and smiled.

"I haven't really hung with anyone in a long time either, so this should be fun!" Maggie said with a smile. Davis jumped for joy and hugged Maggie, who was taken a bit of guard but enjoyed it.

"Cool now I can say I took a girl home the night I met her!" Davis said and smiled real wide. Maggie laughed and punched his chest.

"I don't think so buddy. Let's go shall we?" Maggie said with a laugh. Davis laughed and nodded.

"Uh Maggie do you have a car...?" Davis said, not sure if she needed a ride to his house. Maggie shook her head no.

"Well I do, but my house is a block away so I found it pointless to drive." Maggie said and shrugged. Davis nodded.

"Well then come this way, Miss Maggie." Davis said and smiled at her. She returned the smile and slid into his Dodge Charger. He examined her carefully as she did. He noticed her beautiful curves and how the moved with her as she shifted, and how her green eyes always looked alluring to him. Veemon and Oscuramon were getting along quite well also, and they were sitting very comfortably in the back of Davis's car. Davis then slid into the driver's seat and put his key into the ignition. He then sped off with Maggie and Oscuramon in tow.

About ten minutes later, Davis pulls up to the apartment complex he lives in. He opened the door for Maggie, and Veemon opened the door for Oscuramon. They climed the two flights of stairs to the Motomiya apartment, and Davis unlocked the door.

"Oh, you're home Davis! Ooooooooh who is THAT? You're lucky mom and dad are visiting grandma and grandpa or you could be in troubleeeee!" Jun said excitedly. Jun was Davis's older sister, and she was home from college for the weekend. Davis blushed red when she said that.

"A new friend! Not like it matters to you Jun." Davis said, making a face at his sister. She made a face back at him and Davis just walked off to his room with Maggie. She looked around his room and smiled.

"Awwh this is a cute room Davis!" She said and looked around more. Davis's room was slightly small, but it was enough for the basics. He had a double size bed, a desk with a laptop on it, a small closet, a small dresser, and a big bean bag chair. The walls also had many shelves with small trophies Davis had won when he played soccer in elementary school. Maggie smiled wide as she finished looking around and plopped down onto Davis's bean bag chair.

"Wow, ya really sinked into that chair Maggie!" Davis said and smiled. At that moment, he heard a knock at the window. He opened it for Veemon and Ocsuramon to climb into his room. Davis knew Jun was home, so he couldn't have them come in through the door.

"I loooove this chair! But uh... I can't get out Davis." Maggie said with a laugh. Davis walked over to her and held out his hand and she grabbed it. He helped lift her out of the chair, but he used too much strength. She ended up running into his chest, but he caught her. She looked up at him in surprise, but he was already looking at her smiling.

"Uh.. Whoops..." Maggie said, backing off from Davis's chest. But he wouldn't let her go. Davis brought his hand to her face and gently stroked it. Maggie looked down and smiled softly, but then looked up at him and put her arms around his head and leaned in for a soft kiss. When the two parted lips, Davis had a humongous smile on his face.

"Damn..." Davis said, looking very satisfied. Maggie looked down and just blushed. Meanwhile, Veemon and Oscuramon were sitting on Davis's bed with their mouths agape.

"Goddamn it! Davis I don't normally let people just kiss me... But you're just really cute..." Maggie said, stuttering a bit. Davis winked, and she laughed.

"Ok, Digimon off the bed and onto the beanbag!" Davis ordered, and the Digimon did as they were told but not without making fun of Davis and Maggie.

"Oh we'll happily go over here Davis, don't wanna see any of that stuff!" Veemon said with a chuckle. Davis just shooed him away, and then plopped down onto his bed.

"You gonna join me, Miss Maggie?" Davis said, raising an eyebrow and smiling. She smiled and walked over to him but stopped at the edge of the bed.

"Are you gonna make me come over there?" Maggie said, provoking him. Davis just smiled and shot forward. He grabbed her by the stomach and pulled her onto the bed into his arms. She tried to free herself, but he was too strong and ended up on top of her. Davis had Maggie pinned to the bed.

"I think you lost this battle, babe." Davis said playfully. Maggie raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Oh you think? I can make you do whatever I want Davis. It really doesn't take much." Maggie said quietly, trying to sound seductive. Davis looked very interested.

"Oh sure. Let's see you try..." Davis said and began to lean in near her face. She smiled and brought his lips to hers. Their lips began moving together perfectly, and Maggie took this opportunity to switch the position of things. She swung over Davis and straddled him, also taking off his shirt. She moved her lips down to his now bare body. She began pulling on the skin of his neck, causing goosebumps to rise all over Davis's body. He felt more aroused than he'd ever been before, and the sensation on his neck was something he had never experienced before.

"Mmmm... That's so good babe..." Davis moaned.

"See I told you I could get you to do anything I wanted you to do, and I wanted you to moan for me." Maggie whispered into his ear.

"Well it's my turn now." Davis said and flipped Maggie back on top. He began kissing her neck softly, and slowly sucked harder. Maggie found it hard to keep from moaning, and eventually Davis heard small noises coming from her. He smiled as he kissed her neck. He then reached behind her back and up her shirt. He felt the clasp of her bra, and unhooked it within seconds.

"Whoa Davis, that was fast!" Maggie said, surprised as he pulled it out from under her camisole. He just winked at her and threw the bra on the floor, after he examined it of course. It was a beautiful bra, covered in black lace. And very large of course, to hold Maggie's larger breasts. Davis then began kissing her collarbone, and went lower. He pulled down the straps of her camisole and pulled it off of her, revealing the breasts he'd been dying to see.

"My god... You're fucking gorgeous Miss Maggie..." Davis said, staring at her beauty. He then brought his lips to her tits, and began sucking on those as well. She began moaning really loudly and she reached into Davis's pants and began feeling how hard he was. Not only was he rock solid, but he wasn't small at all.

"DAVISSSS!" Jun shouted in surprise and tried to cover her eyes. Davis leaped off of Maggie, who tried to cover herself. Jun had overheard the moaning and Davis forgot to lock the door. Luckily for Davis and Maggie, the Digimon had gotten tired of their antics and decided to sleep in the closet instead of the beanbag so Jun didn't see them.

"I... Uh... Damn it Jun you can never mind your own business can you?" Davis said, his face bright red.

"Davis you have HICKIES! They're all over you, AND her too. That's so icky I don't wanna see my little brother like that! Ughhhh!" Jun said, storming out of his room. Davis sighed loudly and slammed his door shut, not forgetting the lock this time.

"I'm so sorry Maggie... My sister's a bit nosy." Davis said, frowning. Maggie simply walked over to him and pulled him in for a hug.

"It's ok. That was probably the most fun I've had with a guy ever! Then again I'm not popular with guys anyways so I guess you'll just have to tell me how it was for you instead." Maggie said, looking down. Davis stroked her cheek and kissed her gently.

"You definitely showed me you could get me to do anything for you, Maggie. And you're definitely popular with me so no need to worry. I don't know why you wouldn't be wanted by every guy on earth!" Davis said and smiled. Maggie smiled and looked away, not sure what to say.

"Well Davis, I'm not a small girl. Most guys don't really dig the extra curves I guess..." Maggie said bluntly and trying not to show emotion. Davis watched her face intently and it broke his heart to hear her say that. Just because Maggie didn't have a flat stomach or fitted into a size small didn't make her unattractive. Davis found her body stunning, from her face to her height to her curves. Everything about her was incredible, and he had just met her that day.

"Don't ever say that about yourself again. If any guy ever says that about you then they are fucking dumb as shit and obviously are not looking at every other stunning thing about you." Davis said and held her hands tight. Maggie began to tear up, but she fought it really hard. Instead of crying she just pulled Davis down onto his bed and hugged him tightly. He laid her down with him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's just go to sleep for now huh? We could spend tomorrow together if ya want!" Davis said with a smile.

"I'd really like that." Maggie said and smiled. She kissed Davis and began drifting off to sleep.


	6. Happiness

**Chapter 6: Happiness**

_~ Shit I forgot to write in here tonight, but it's not like I had the chance to! I met a gorgeous babe named Maggie and she has a- Well she has a lot in common with me let's just say that. When me and my buddy went out to stuff our sad fuckin' faces is when I met her. She took the last egg roll and I almost got mad until I saw her and died and went to heaven! I'm pretty sure heaven's in her huge tits... Whoops hold on I gotta get to that part! We ended up having dinner together and then since it was Saturday she came over to have a slumber party. We didn't sleep much... I'll just keep the dirtier bits to myself, and it would have been even dirtier if my sister Jun hadn't busted in the fuckin' door but oh well! Maggie's so wonderful. I haven't really had a close connection with anyone, let alone a girl, in a long time... She isn't exactly as confident as I am about how perfect she is but I want to be the person to show her that. Hell, she's already making me feel good about myself, so she deserves the same feeling. Well it's about 2am so I should probably sleep now. Maggie seems so comfortable next to me right now... ~_

Davis woke up by being jumped on at about eleven in the morning.

"Davis you were fucking out! Time to get up." Maggie said, still on top of him. He rubbed his eyes and smiled at her. She looked gorgeous in the morning, with only her camisole and underwear on.

"Yeah I'm up babe. Now you could either get off of my lap, or do something I'd enjoy." Davis said, moving his hands from her legs to her inner thighs. She just laughed.

"Well I think I'll get off cause I'm pretty hungry, but not for you buddy!" Maggie said and poked him playfully. Davis chuckled and grabbed her ass as she got up, and she slapped his hand away. Maggie and Davis woke Veemon and Oscuramon up from their bed of old clothes in the closet and went to get some breakfast for them and themselves. Jun was still sleeping, most likely from heavy college testing. So Davis and Maggie had the house pretty much to themselves. Davis ran to the fridge and took out a package of bacon and several eggs.

"Is Oscuramon ok with eating her own kind or no?" Davis said, and Maggie laughed.

"Well at my house she kinda eats everything so I don't think she will mind!" Maggie said with a smile and Davis looked proud of his joke. He then cracked the eggs into a pan on the stove and began frying them. Davis grabbed a large plate and put a paper towel on top of it. He then laid many slices of bacon onto it and then put another paper towel on top. He put the plate into the microwave and pressed a few numbers and it began working.

"Wait you put bacon in the microwave? Don't most people put it in the pan too?" Maggie said curiously. Davis smiled and threw the egg shells away.

"It's a family thing. My mom always made it this way because it cooks it but keeps it chewy and not too crispy. I'm not a big crispy fan!" Davis said with a smile and pulled the hot bacon out of the microwave. He set it on the table and turned his attention to the eggs again and shit the heat off just in time. He was also in time to catch Veemon trying to grab a piece of bacon and he stopped him.

"Excuse you mister, but wait until all the food's out would ya?" Davis said and lightly puched Veemon's large head.

"Ouch Davis I'm hungry c'mon! Pleeeaaassseeee?" Veemon pleaded, but Davis just shook his head.

"Jesus man the eggs are cooling right there! Give me three minutes and you'll be eating ok?" Davis said, getting the eggs onto plates for everyone. He set them down on the table along with the bacon. Maggie smiled at Davis and went to the fridge herself.

"What are you doing Miss Maggie?" Davis said as he came up behind her and cuddled her. She laughed and pushed him off playfully.

"I'm trying to land myself some orange juice, Sir Davis." She said and grabbed the carton. He had a cup waiting for her as she turned around. She smiled and took the cup and poured juice into it. Davis poured himself a cup as well and he turned to head to the table, only to find half the food already gone thanks to the DIgimon. Maggie and Davis hurried over to the table to get some food for themselves. When they finished eating, they cleaned up the dishes and went into the living room.

"Hmm do you wanna watch tv?" Davis said and picked up the remote. She nodded and he turned the tv on.

"But only for a little bit, Davis. We gotta go out and do fun stuff today!" Maggie said with a smile. Davis grinned and nodded quickly. Maggie scooted over on the couch to make room for Davis, who sat down and then laid his whole body on her lap.

"You are a weird kid, you know that?" Maggie said, laughing. She ran her hands through his mahogany colored hair. It was very thick and stuck out in many directions. He just smiled and leaned up to kiss her real quick and then leaned back down. She smiled. There was a funny video show on tv, and every couple minutes both Maggie and Davis would laugh hysterically. Meanwhile, Veemon and Oscuramon were watching Maggie and Davis from the kitchen.

"You think they'll work out?" Veemon said, with slight worry in his voice. Oscuramon put a feathered talon on his shoulder and nodded.

"For a good while definitely! Maggie's just felt so alone for a long time because of how she thinks other people see her. She's a bit antisocial and would do almost anything to get a truly good friend. That's how I ended up meeting her, but it really wasn't enough. Humans need humans as well and Digimon can only do so much, so Davis is a really good addition." Oscuramon explained and Veemon smiled.

"Davis pretty much felt the same way! He was always angry at people and especially himself because he always felt excluded from things. Even when we saved the digital world, he kinda always felt different from the group. I could feel what he was feeling and understood of course, being his Digimon and all. These kids Kari and T.K especially got onto Davis's bad side at times, and I know they really didn't mean to hurt him but they did... Davis really fell hard for Kari back then, but she only had eyes for T.K and it slowly drove Davis lower and lower to always be unwanted. He felt unwanted not only romantically, but in every way possible. T.K and Kari only stuck with each other most times because they've been so close for years. But Davis wanted to be the hero too and be included in some important things that they did alone. He kinda did save them when MaloMyotismon showed up because he had no fears and he couldn't be attacked the way everyone else was attacked. And I guess he never felt like he got much respect for that or anything he did. He thinks everyone finds him dumb, but he's not! It just makes me sad to see him feel down on himself..." Veemon said, trailing off. Tears formed in his big brown eyes. Oscuramon stood in front of him and hugged him tightly.

"...It's ok it's stressful to see them like that when you can't help as much as you want to. I wish I could just peck people's eyes out for not seeing how great Maggie is, and I bet you wanna do the same when it comes to Davis making friends too. But now we all have each other, ok?" Oscuramon said reassuringly. She was crying now too. Davis and Maggie continued to watch tv, unaware of the serious conversation that just took place.


	7. Date Day

**Chapter 7: Date Day**

**(Hey guys hope you're enjoying the story! Watch for a certain reference from the Digimon Movie in here!)**

Davis and Maggie sat happily together watching tv together. The funny tv show was almost over, and they were about to announce the best video to win a thousand dollars. Then Davis's cellphone began vibrating on the coffee table.

"Babe, can you tell me who that is?" Davis said, too lazy to get up. Maggie leaned to the side to get it, and she examined the name on caller ID.

"It says Kari. Who's that?" Maggie said curiously. Davis sat straight up.

"Ugh no let it ring. I do not want to talk to her right now. Her and that blonde bitch T.D are really pissing me off." Davis said angrily. Maggie frowned and nodded.

"How about you let me talk to her? I can make sure she never bothers you again without feeling awkward as fuck!" Maggie said with a devious smile. Davis smiled back and gave her the ok to do it. Maggie pressed the receive button.

"Davis?" Kari said into the phone, still sounding guilty.

"Oh no honey this is Maggie. Me and Davis are kind of in a bad position right now, sorry!" Maggie said giddily.

"...What does that mean?" Kari said, suspicious.

"Oh well I have my legs over my head and he has his head in between them!" Maggie said, with a laugh. Davis decided to join in on the fun and shouted 'Damn babe you taste wonderful!' from the background. Maggie giggled and pretended to moan.

"...Uh well ok sorry I called then. Bye!" Kari said very quickly and hung up. Davis and Maggie started cracking up hysterically, even the Digimon were laughing at the joke. Davis sat up and hugged Maggie while they both still laughed.

"Dude Kari's such a fuckin' prude she probably wanted to puke!" Davis said, tears forming in his eyes from laughing so hard. Maggie laughed and nodded.

"Oh I could tell from the picture that came up with the caller ID. She's twig skinny, too! I'm sorry but aren't girls supposed to have like hips and stuff by junior year?" Maggie said questioningly. Davis just grinned and nodded.

"Definitely. T.C can have her, because I found someone much more curvaceous and appealing to the eye than that." Davis said, laying her on the couch and getting on top of her. She smiled and he leaned down to kiss her. Maggie wrapped her arms around Davis as she was pulled into a passionate kiss. Then Maggie pulled away, causing Davis to pout.

"Awwww c'mon! You are giving me such a bad case of blue balls, Miss Maggie!" Davis whined. Maggie smiled devilishly and nodded.

"I may or may not take care of that for you later. It depends on how well our date day goes, Sir Davis!" Maggie said and giggled.

"Date day?" Davis said, not knowing what she meant. She sighed.

"Today, silly. We're gonna go do a bunch of fun stuff remember?" Maggie said and grabbed Davis's hands. She pulled him up off of the couch and led him towards the door.

"Oh of course! Well hold on babe lemme grab the keys to the car." Davis said, but Maggie shook her head.

"Nah let's just walk around! You live pretty close to the shopping district. Bring your wallet so if we see any good shops we can buy stuff. Maybe at the end of the day we can just walk to my house." Maggie said with a smile. Davis smiled back and nodded.

"Ok! Uhm Veemon, Oscuramon? Are you guys gonna be ok here? Or do you wanna just kind of go in disguise and do your own thing?" Davis said, wondering what their plans were.

"Hmm well we may go out later, but for now we will probably just relax. You guys have fun!" Veemon said happily. Davis smiled and nodded and he left with Maggie. They exited the apartment building and headed uptown, where there were many small businesses and boutiques. One of the first shops they came across was a small bakery.

"Ooooh Davis let's get a couple chocolate cupcakes! They're pretty cheap." Maggie said excitedly. Davis smiled and nodded. Maggie pulled out her wallet to pay, but Davis stopped her.

"Miss Maggie no need, I shall pay as you are my date!" Davis said in a very official sounding voice, and Maggie giggled.

"Oh fine!" She said with a smile. Davis then used his wallet and paid for the desserts. Maggie and Davis both ate their cupcakes within a few minutes, and began to walk again.

"Oh hold on Maggie, you still have some on your face." Davis said, looking intently at her face.

"Shit where? I thought I got it all!" Maggie said, frustrated. Then Davis leaned in and kissed her, much to her surprise.

"There, I got it." Davis said and winked. Maggie just laughed and nudged him playfully. She then grabbed his hand and intertwined it with hers as they walked up the street. Davis got a warm sensation through his body from it, and he smiled. They continued walking, and passed by a head shop. There were hookahs hanging from the shelves and many other sorts of smoking items, and Maggie stared longingly.

"Damn those are nice..." She said softly and slowed down to look at them. Davis raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"I didn't peg you as the smoking type Miss Maggie!" Davis said, chuckling. She looked surprised at him.

"You didn't? Most people do because it's quite a fun hobby. And not just tobacco, either." Maggie said with a sly smile. Davis laughed.

"Should I say I love you now or later? Because I haven't had a smoking buddy in forever!" Davis said, smiling. Maggie's eyes grew wide and she grinned immensely.

"Same! When we get to my house, that's what we shall do. It's settled!" Maggie said, ecstatic. She hugged him real tight and they continued walking hand in hand. Several hours of fun shopping and romantic antics passed, and Maggie and Davis ended up at Maggie's house, about a half hour walk in total from Davis's house with no stops.

"Ok, I'm gonna warn you. My mom's crazy. Not in a bad way, but she is loud and inappropriate so don't be surprised if she says something odd!" Maggie said, smiling. Davis smiled back and nodded. Maggie opened the door to her small house, and her mother was watching tv in the living room with her little sister.

"There you are Mags! I thought you would have been home this morning." Maggie's mother said, a bit concerned.

"Sorry I forgot to call you. Mom, this is Davis! I met him at the chinese place last night." Maggie said happily. Her mother got off the couch and went to shake Davis's hand. He happily stuck his hand out and they exchanged greetings. Then Maggie's little sister Ramona decided to introduce herself.

"I'm Ramona, you're funny looking." She said bluntly, and Davis raised his eyebrow.

"Goddamn it... Sorry she's a mean twelve year old!" Maggie said, glaring at Ramona. She then looked over to her mom and smiled.

"Uhm well we're gonna go upstairs for a while, I gotta show him my room!" Maggie said happily.

"Ok! Don't forget to open a window if you do what you're probably gonna do. Oh and lock the door too!" Maggie's mom said and waved them off, so Davis and Maggie walked upstairs to her room. It was on the third floor of the house, which meant it was the attic. Davis walked in and he was amazed. Many posters and art pieces hung on the walls, half obviously drawn by Maggie herself. There was a good sized bed in the center of the room against the wall, and Maggie had bongs and other random paraphernalia sitting out on her desk. She also had a wide variety of guitars and basses hung on a rack in the corner of the room.

"Well shit man! My room is nothing compared to this. Did you draw these?" Davis said, pointing to some charcoal pieces on the ceiling. She smiled and nodded.

"I take art classes and I've always had an interest in it. I'm more of an intellectual and artsy person than an athletic one, I guess!" Maggie said and shrugged.

"And you play those guitars and basses too?" Davis said, still in shock. She nodded.

"Before my dad passed away, I would always see him play those. When he died, I got them and I made a promise to myself that I'd learn in his honor. And I love playing it anyways!" She said, looking fondly at her instruments. But Davis was now just staring at her with a very upset expression. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"...I didn't know about your dad. I am so, so sorry! But if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened to him?" Davis said curiously. She sighed and looked down.

"Well lung cancer kind of. The doctors said that's probably where it started, but by the time he realized he was sick it was already in his brain." Maggie said bluntly. Davis looked as if his heart broke. He dropped his sunglasses on the floor and put his head in his hands.

"That.. I-Is... The... Saddest... S-Story... I've... Ever.. H-Heard!" Davis said in between sobs. Maggie just laughed.

"Davis I appreciate the empathy but that was a couple years ago! Really it's not that bad anymore, so get over it." She said, patting him on the back and handing him his sunglasses. He just looked up and took the glasses.

"Ok!" Davis said, totally fine now. Maggie looked amazed how he just got better, but she just continued on.

"So shall we let the smoking commence, Sir Davis?" Maggie said excitedly. Davis grinned and nodded.

"Why of course, Miss Maggie! Pack me a bowl from that bong will ya?" He said happily, and she did as she was told. After she packed the bowl, she handed the bong to Davis and gave him a lighter. He smiled and brought the bong to his lips and began inhaling. He sparked the lighter over the bowl, and the glass chamber began filling fast with white smoke. He inhaled it all into his lungs, and held his breath for as long as possible. He then exhaled all of the smoke, and there was a familiar burn in Davis's lungs. But it felt slightly different. He decided to ignore it because he was feeling the high already. It was Maggie's turn, and she repeated what Davis did. She felt the odd burn as well.

_'I really hope this weed won't change us too much... LadyDevimon said it should bring out the best in us...'_ Maggie thought, worried.


	8. Like A Virgin

**Chapter 8: Like A Virgin**

(If you cant handle full out sex scenes, you can skip this chapter.)

Maggie and Davis proceeded to smoke together for about a half hour non stop, constantly repacking the bowl. Then after about the sixth time they repacked it, Maggie ran out of weed.

"Davis, we're out!" Maggie said with a pout. Davis frowned but shrugged.

"That's ok cause I can't even...like...move right now." Davis said with a smile and laid down on Maggie's bed. She had a devious smile showing and got on top of Davis.

"Well you're really lucky I can still move huh?" Maggie said, smiling at Davis and winking. Davis just stared at her in awe from below. Then he lunged forward and caught her lips in his. They darkened each other's hickies, to the point where they covered almost their entire necks. A very heavy makeout session was occurring, and both Maggie and Davis had never felt so aroused in their weed probably helped a great deal, especially with a special ingredient packed inside it. Davis moved his legs so that Maggie's bottom was directly on top of his growing cock, and she definitely took note of its increasing size.

"Heh I forgot I promised if we had a good date day that I'd help you with your little problem right?" Maggie whispered in his ear. A slow seductive smile spread across Davis's face.

"You did baby and I think the problem's not little anymore..." Davis said quietly and tugged on his belt buckle. Maggie just smiled and slid down from his lap to his legs. She quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants.

"Oh one sec! Lemme lock the door ok?" Maggie said and jumped out of bed. She slid the padlock on the door and then returned. She returned to her position at Davis's legs, and he leaned up to kiss her intensely. She then pulled down his boxers and his hard dick stood up for her to see.

"Oooh..." Maggie said in awe. Davis was rather well hung, not too much but just enough to be considered big. Maggie reached out and felt its sheer mass, and Davis got goosebumps from the pleasure. Then she stopped touching him and just began to touch herself. Maggie quickly unlatched her own bra and pulled her camisole off. Davis just watched and became even more aroused, if that was even possible. She slid her hand down her pants, and began stroking herself. Davis could no longer resist. He sat up and grabbed her and laid her down beneath him. He began kissing her frantically and felt all over her body. He caressed her breasts and massaged them till she moaned. Maggie pulled off Davis's vest and shirt, showing a tan and toned core. He pulled off her pants as quickly as possible, revealing her lacy underwear. He began rubbing her pussy through the panties, and he could immediately feel the wetness dripping from her.

"...My god Davis I can't take it anymore I want you." Maggie gasped, in between moans. Davis smiled and simply pulled off the last piece of clothing on her body, and he just smiled at her beauty. But then he looked up at her.

"Are you sure?" Davis said, making sure she wanted what she wanted. Maggie nodded frantically, and to prove she really wanted him she sat up on her knees. She grasped his large cock and bent her head down and opened her mouth. Davis let out a small moan as he felt her lips envelop his dick, and he looked down at what he was receiving. Maggie was good at what she did, but Davis didn't want to be the only one with pleasure. So he spread Maggie's knees apart to reveal her pussy. He slid his hand in between her legs and began feeling around inside her. He easily found her clit and began rubbing it could feel Maggie slightly grinding her hips into his hand, unable to control herself and Davis smiled.

"All right I think it's time, Miss Maggie." Davis said in between moans. He reached down to his pants on the floor and pulled out a condom from his wallet. Maggie laid herself back down on the bed, and Davis opened the small packet and slid the condom on himself. He then got back on the bed and pulled Maggie by the legs closer to him, and she giggled. He then carefully inserted himself into her, and Maggie gasped loudly. Davis began slowly moving his hips back and forth, and Maggie grabbed onto his back tightly. She wrapped her legs around his torso for easier access. Both Davis and Maggie were moaning a good amount, and Maggie's nails began leaving marks on Davis's back. A good twenty minutes went by, and Davis began pounding even faster.

"Maggie I'm about to cum!" Davis said and pulled out just as Maggie was finishing her own orgasm. She quickly sat up and Davis removed the condom and finished. Maggie caught most of it on her face and tits, but decided to scoop some up and taste it. Davis loved watching that more than anything. Davis and Maggie then just laid down on the bed.

"...Holy shit." Maggie said, out of breath. Davis was still panting as well.

"I'd say! ...Shit Maggie what time is it?" Davis said, suddenly worried. Maggie looked at the digital clock by her bed.

"Uhh... It's almost 9:30! Shit you need to get home right?" Maggie said, worried now as well. Davis sighed and nodded.

"Ok well I'll drive you then! That way you can make sure you're not late." Maggie said happily and began to redress. Davis did the same.

"You're a lifesaver, babe." He said and kissed her on the cheek. She just smiled. When they were done getting dressed, Maggie noticed her family was already asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief and was glad her mother worked an exhausting full time job. She grabbed the keys to her old minivan, and Davis followed her out to the car. As they were leaving, Oscuramon was walking up to the house.

"Oh hey guys! You taking Davis back, Maggie?" Oscuramon said cheerfully. Maggie smiled and nodded.

"Is Veemon at home?" Davis asked, and Oscuramon nodded. Davis smiled and he got into the car with Maggie. Oscuramon flew herself into Maggie's room, and the car sped off for Davis's.


	9. Who's Calling?

**Chapter 9: Who's Calling?**

As Maggie began driving out of the driveway, there was a bit of awkward silence between her and Davis. So she quickly flipped the CD she had into the car, and it began playing. The first song on it was "Bleed the Freak" by Alice In Chains, and suddenly Davis's face perked up.

"Dude, this band is amazing!" Davis said with a smile and began to head bang. Maggie smiled and bobbed along to the music as well, and she began singing along to it.

"These stand for me... Name your god and bleed the freak." Maggie started out.

"I'd like to see... How you all would bleed for me." Davis finished the chorus off, and they looked at each other and smiled. Maggie and Davis had a lot in common, even in music taste. But the song spiked some sort of thought into Davis's brain, and he all of the sudden looked down and his face grew dark. Maggie saw this, but wasn't sure what to say.

"Davis? Are you ok?" Maggie said, slightly worried. Davis slowly nodded.

"...Yeah. This song does make me think though..." He said, trailing off. She kept her eyes on the road but her eyebrow was raised.

"About what?" She asked. He sighed.

"Shitty people. I feel so much better because I have you now, but tomorrow's school and I gotta face those fuck faces." Davis said, sighing. Maggie reached her hand over to his and held it. She stroked his palm gently.

"Davis, those fuckers don't even compare to you ok? I go to the same school you do so I will be there. I wish we had classes and had met before... But tomorrow we can go in together!" Maggie said reassuringly. Davis perked up, remembering Maggie went to the same school.

"Well I could pick you up tomorrow if you want so we can spend time before first period." Davis offered, and Maggie smiled.

"I'd like that." She said, and just in time because she pulled into Davis's apartment complex. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her goodnight.

"So be ready at 7 ok?" Davis said happily and she nodded. He got out of the car, and she turned around and headed home. When he walked in the door, Jun was on the couch with some guy who he thought looked a lot like Matt, and Davis chuckled. He walked into his room and pulled out his notebook his therapist gave him.

_~ Well hey there, Mr. Notebook! I guess that's what I'll call this thing... Anyways, I lost my virginity today. It was pretty crazy, cause I only met this girl yesterday. But I feel like I've known her my whole life and she makes everything a lot better. We smoked and things just happened... But it feels right! It's just so amazing and I feel like a new person... I guess I have the afterglow or whatever? I thought girls only had that but I was wrong cause it's definitely fucking here man. Maggie's so damn tight... I just want more and more... And I can't wait to walk into school and show those bitches what a babe I have! ~_

Davis smiled and closed Mr. Notebook. He got up and went to the mirror on his door and examined himself. He smiled wide and enjoyed every part of himself, from his crazy mahogany hair to the bruises on his neck. He especially liked those. Davis flexed his muscles and then made faces at himself. He was very satisfied with himself, and it felt good. He then decided to call it a night and crawled into bed and dreamt of Maggie.

- The Next Day -

Davis's alarm clock buzzed at 6am. Groggy, he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. There he hopped in the shower for a good ten minutes and then went to get dressed. He put on his usual outfit of a tan vest with a striped t shirt, but decided to change from shorts to pants because it was a bit cold out that day. He slipped on leather boots along with the pants, and then examined himself. He grabbed a comb and brushed his hair, and then went to the fridge to grab a breakfast sandwich. After he ate it, he brushed his teeth and grabbed his sun glasses and backpack.

"See ya later buddy, I got school!" Davis shouted to Veemon. Veemon waved goodbye to him and then returned to sleep in his beanbag chair. Davis grabbed his car keys to get Maggie. It was 6:45. He ran out to his Dodge Charger, and ignited the engine. He sped off to Maggies house. About ten minutes later, he arrived. He was five minutes early, so she wasn't waiting outside. Davis got out of the car and knocked on her door. She answered the door, still trying to fix her hair.

"Hello Sir Davis, would you care to come in for a quick minute? I must finish with my hair and grab my backpack." Maggie said in a funny accent. Davis smiled and walked inside. Maggie finished pulling parts of her hair back and secured it with a clip. She then grabbed her bag.

"Gorgeous as always, Miss Maggie." Davis said and did a bow. Maggie giggled.

"Ok well c'mon let's go, Mr. Fancypants." Maggie said laughing. Davis opened the car door for her like a gentleman and then started the car up again. Before pulling out of the driveway, he gave Maggie a big sloppy kiss. She laughed and wiped her face off and they headed to school. It took about another fifteen minutes to get to the high school from Maggie's house. Davis parked in the Junior Parking Lot, and both of them got out of the car.

"You ready?" Maggie asked Davis, worried he was scared to face people. Davis just grinned and nodded.

"I have you, I'm ready for anything." He said and took Maggie's hand in his. She smiled, amazed by his compliment. They walked through the front doors of the school, and naturally half the kids in their grade were standing near the door. Davis and Maggie both smiled and held each other's hands tighter as they passed by their peers. As they were about to head up the stairs to the junior wing, Davis saw Kari and T.K at the top of the steps. His smile vanished and he gripped Maggie's hand even tighter. She took note of it and examined Kari and T.K closely. She recognized Kari from her caller ID picture on Davis's phone, and she patted Davis's hand. T.K still had a remnant of a black eye, which also caught Maggie's attention.

"Davis, that's T.K right? Who beat the shit out of him?" Maggie said with a giggle. Davis grinned.

"I did." He said bluntly, and Maggie raised an eyebrow. But something in her enjoyed the fact that Davis stood up for himself. And that he had raw power.

"That's impressive, Sir Davis." Maggie said as they began walking up the stairs. Davis smiled flexed a muscle to make Maggie laugh, and she definitely did. Davis and Maggie were going to run straight into Kari and T.K because they were blocking the stairway.

"'Scuse me." Davis said without emotion, and Kari and T.K moved. They then noticed it was Davis who said it, and he had a girl in tow.

"You have got to be kidding me..." T.K said, shaking his head in disbelief. Kari laughed.

"Well all I have to say is I'm glad he won't be focused on me anymore." Kari said and smiled at T.K. He returned the smile, and then the bell rang.

"Well I gotta go now, but good luck today Sir Davis!" Maggie said with a smile and kissed Davis.

"You as well, Miss Maggie." He said and watched her walk down the hallway. He just loved her form as she walked, it was mesmerizing. He then headed to first period Algebra II. Davis took his usual seat near the window so he could easily procrastinate, and Kari walked in and sat a few rows next to him. He glared at her, but she didn't notice. Then the teacher called their attention for class to begin. About ten minutes into class, Davis heard a loud beeping noise, and was quite startled. But no one else even seemed to notice the beeping. Davis heard it coming from his backpack, and opened it up. His digivice was flashing red and he immediately knew what this meant.

"Uh, Mrs. Indiveri, may I go to the nurse? My stomach's killing me." Davis said and pretended to look like he was in pain. The teacher simply nodded and wrote him a pass. Davis took his backpack, grabbed the pass and left the room. Kari watched him leave, suspicious of him. As soon as Davis stepped out of class, he ran as fast as he could to the Library, which doubled as a computer lab. When he walked in, he saw Maxine already logging onto a computer hidden in the corner of the lab.. She saw him and ran over to him, worried.

"Did your digivice go off too?" She said, looking nervous. He nodded, but looked around.

"Well yeah, but where's our digimon? We need them!" Davis said, seriously. He then saw a purple figure holding a blue figure in the air by the window. Maggie and Davis chuckled and he ran over to open the window. Veemon and Oscuramon fell through the window and landed at Davis's feet.

"Oh good, we got the right window! Hurray for us!" Veemon said and high fived Oscuramon.

"Didi you guys call us, or did you come because of the digivice too?" Maggie said, curious as to what caused the digivices to react. Veemon and Oscuramon looked worried.

"Well the digivices called us, technically. But we thought it was you guys until now!" Oscuramon said, starting to think. Davis and Maggie nodded and looked confused. Normally if the digivices react, then the digimon is in trouble. Or if the tamer of the digimon uses the digivice to track the digimon, the digimon will be able to hear the beeping as well and come looking for it.

"So there must be someone or something in the digital world calling us... But is it only us? Its been almost ten minutes and the other digidestined aren't here. Kari didn't get up or react at all when she was in Algebra..." Davis said, even more puzzled than before. Maggie shrugged.

"Well if they're meant to come, then they will come eventually. But screw waiting for them! We might as well investigate this now." Maggie said seriously. Davis nodded and held out his digivice.

"Digi-Port, open!"


	10. Dark

**Chapter 10: Dark**

Davis, Maggie, Veemon, and Oscuramon all landed in a pile in an odd patch of land. Davis looked around and saw the digital world, but it was definitely different. Almost all of the grass and greenery had vanished, and no digimon were visible anywhere.

"...This is bad, Davis." Maggie said as she looked around. Davis nodded grimly, while Veemon and Oscuramon couldn't believe their eyes.

"...This is our home! Who would do this?" Veemon said angrily. Suddenly, the world was warped before their eyes, and they weren't actually out in the open like they thought. They were in what looked to be a dungeon, and in front of them was a striking figure. It was LadyDevimon.

"Greetings, children." She said, and flashed a fanged grin. Veemon and Oscuramon growled, but they were restrained by two Fugamon before they could attack.

"What do you want LadyDevimon?" Maggie asked, suspicious. LadyDevimon knew Maggie was more trusting of her than anyone else.

"Oh dearest Maggie, I've come to ask for your help! The world you saw as you arrived here is merely an illusion I created. But it could very well be a reality." LadyDevimon explained. Both Maggie and Davis raised an eyebrow at this.

"...How would that reality be possible? What would cause it?" Davis asked, not trusting her. LadyDevimon sighed.

"It has to do with your world, boy. Because our worlds are connected, the things you do in your world can easily affect us digimon. People's emotions can even affect the balance of the world, if they are the emotions of digidestined children." LadyDevimon said bluntly, and Davis immediately felt guilty.

"Oh... Well how do I get rid of these negative feelings?" Davis asked, honestly curious now.

"My child, it is a simple and primitive solution. You must release those feelings. In order for the worlds to be purified again, all complex and unnecessary things must be dealt with. That is why I summoned you two. You both have the abilities needed to cleanse the worlds, but you need my help to release it." LadyDevimon explained and then smiled. Maggie was thinking deeply and now she understood. The weed she was given by LadyDevimon contained some of that power, which is why it tasted odd. Then something just clicked in her.

"LadyDevimon, I want you to release my powers." Maggie said, approaching the demon woman. Davis, surprised by Maggie's sudden complacency was compelled to follow suit.

"...If I can help the digimon and our own world, then I don't have a choice. I normally wouldn't trust a dark digimon like you, but for some reason I feel as if I can." Davis said and stepped forward as well. Veemon and Oscuramon were set next to their respective tamers, but they were very aware of LadyDevimon's true intentions and fought their binding captors.

"...So you wish, and so it shall be." LadyDevimon said with a grin. She raised her hands to the air,and a dark glow emanated from them. The glow was aimed at Maggie, Davis, and their digivices. Then the dark energy was released from her hands.

"Let these children possess the truth of their world, let them see the evil and the hatred. Let them be absorbed into it, and become more powerful than all the evils that exist!" LadyDevimon shouted as Davis and Maggie were slowly changing. It was not their bodies that changed so much as their demeanor. Davis had a look of extreme cockiness to him and he looked very serious about himself. He was almost crazily egotistical, with an angry streak. Maggie grew an air of sophistication and snobbiness about her, only to be approached by worthy people. She also enjoyed toying with people's emotions, with the exception of Davis's. Even though they had changed drastically, towards each other they acted the same. Their digivices also became corrupted. The normal oval like D-3's they had were now bent a bit and the color changed to a mix of black and grey for both of them. Veemon and Oscuramon had stopped struggling. They were totally emotionless.

"Now my warriors, are you ready to help your world?" LadyDevimon asked.

"Yes, my queen." They both responded.


End file.
